Snowballs With a Side of Marshmallows
by Little Lillymon
Summary: The white doom itself whizzed passed the girl’s head just missing her flushed face by mere centimeters. Her lips puckered out into a pout of disapproval before she ducked behind a large oak tree to re-ammo. Winter-fic: Mimato- Leave a review please!


**A/N:** _So this is just a fluff filled plotless story. It was meant to be holiday/Christmas fic, but not really anymore. Just a winter fic. Matt is OCC but I'd like to think Mimi brought out his romantic, sweet side after many years. So think of it that way if it bothers you that he's** too** sweet. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters- just the "non-story" line. Hah...

**Warning:** _Pure fluff and sweet meaningless words._

* * *

Screams of delight and irritation could be heard though out Odaiba Park drawing many curious stares. Despite the other stares guessing their sanity two people remained oblivious to the world around them, tied up in their own world of snowball fighting. It seemed the sky remained dreary, giving the snow a chance at sticking on the ground for the man's benefit. Or so it seemed to the girl. She had prayed to the gods for sun to melt the dreadful white doom and in the morning it seemed that it would go her way, but the blasted sun had decided to hide itself behind the clouds. Stupid nature in all its glory, she thought bitterly.

The white doom itself whizzed passed the girl's head just missing her flushed face by a mere centimeters. Her lips puckered out into a pout of disapproval before she ducked behind a large oak tree to re-ammo. Her gloved hands reached to the ground scooping up her own ammo to throw at that stupid, self-righteous, bratty boy who couldn't just let her be to read her book on this cold winter's day. She smiled to herself as she still bent over making it nice and round – just right for his big head. A yelp of surprise rang from her lips, dropping the snowball to reach for her rear end that had scraps of white still sticking from impact. She growled at his howling laughter, and grabbed the damaged snowball not caring about its disproportion any longer. Main target – remove that stupid smirk before she goes mad.

She ran from her shelter and chucked the snowball at his retreating figure. She jumped up with a squeal of victory – right in the back of his head! _Nice aim_ she thought with deep satisfaction. She nearly fell to the ground from the laughter that shook her from the look he gave her when he turned around. Apparently he was not expecting that. Her laughter cut short when he saw his frown disappear, replacing with yet again that _stupid _devious smirk. Knowing what was coming next she ducked just in time for the snowball to fly over her head into the tree she had used at a shelter. Ha! She cheered.

He frowned again, she was better than he thought. This wasn't going as planned, she was much too quick. Not wasting much time he reached for the ground creating another snowball and threw it with as much force he could at her running away figure. Yes! Square in the back! His smile faded a bit when he heard her shriek of pain. She whirled on him giving him the dirtiest glare she could muster clutching at her back. No doubt learned from the master himself. He smiled apologetic, he hadn't meant to throw it so hard. He raised his hands as a sign of peace and walked over to her shivering form. She backed away still glaring. She commented on that last snowball and he said sorry.

"I'm sorry." He murmured again reaching for her arm.

She jerked away, "I highly doubt it." she muttered, hands still holding her back.

He smiled ruefully, "I mean it, what can I do to make it up?"

She exaggerated the pose of pretending to think about it. Her expression switched from angry glare to wide grin. "You can let me do this!" One of her hands came up and smashed the snowball right in his unsuspecting face. Her peals of delighted laughter could be heard as his coughing up the white substance continued. He gasped and stared at her laughing form. The nerve! He glared. Here he thought he had hurt her and she instead ambushes him! Why hadn't he thought of that?

"I thought you were hurt!"

Her laughing dwindled, "I was." She returned the glare. "Now, jeez Matt. It's just a game. No need to become aggressive towards the, little, petite, delicate girl."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic." Matt stared at her flushed face and smiled. "Are you ready to go home yet? I got my way and I won, so I'm satisfied. You ready?" Mimi looked at him dubiously. What did he mean _he won? _Not a chance! If anything it was at least a tie. He was the one who wanted to play so bad, making her miss out on her romance novel. Yeah right. If he thought he won than he was in for a rude awakening.

"You're kidding right? How in the world did you win? You threw in a bunch of freebies. I want to go some more! I'll beat your butt straight into the ground Ishida." she declared reaching for the ground.

Matt raised a smooth eyebrow, skeptical by her actions. "Mimi, I think all this cold has made you delirious." He said, adding that stupid smirk, making Mimi's insides boil with irritation.

Mimi righted herself, facing him, forcing her irritation down. "Matt…" she said coyly. Matt frowned at her turn of mood. Her mood swings were starting to give him whiplash. "Hmm?" he replied cautiously.

Playfully, she sprang at him; automatically his arms went around her, sending them both to the stiff, cold, ground. Matt stared at the sky in shock but then laughed, nestling his face in her hair giving her a kiss. "Mimi I know I'm irresistible but did you really need to tackle me to the ground?" Mimi had her arms still locked around his neck, laughing with him. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, returning the kiss to his throat. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You _are_ too irresistible for your own good." Matt grinned, placing another kiss on her head.

Mimi looked up at him, staring at his face that was a gentle pink. All her vengeance nearly melted away at the sight of his beautiful face. Mimi groaned in her head, _he really was too irresistible for his own good._ It should be a crime to be so gorgeous. Matt stared back, knowing the full effect he was having on her, because she had the exact same effect on him. He couldn't believe this sweet, innocent, beautiful girl was all his. Well he wasn't so sure about _sweet _and_ innocent _anymore. She smiled a gentle smile that turned seductive once again. Her lips reached up to his chin and she placed a delicate kiss there. Next she moved to his jaw line leaving a trail of kisses on one side of his face. "Matt," she murmured between kisses.

"Yes?" he whispered, enjoying the feeling of her soft butterfly kisses on his face, anticipating when her lips would finally claim his own. Her kiss rested on the corner of his mouth and he could feel her smiling, "Matt, say I win." She pressed another small kiss waiting for his reply. His eyes narrowed, the sweet mood tainted by her foul play. But he relaxed and smiled anyway, two could play dirty. "Mimi…" he hesitated. Mimi could smell sweet victory. She was impatient for his reply, wanting to kiss him just as much as he wanted, but she had to wait for the spoken words. "You win," Matt grinned when he felt Mimi move to capture his lips in her victory, but he quickly turned his head to say the rest "the satisfaction of knowing _I_ won." Matt laughed when he turned back to see her face twisted into a pout and glare.

"What?" he said too innocently. "You thought I'd really give you what you want? Do you not know me at all Mimi?" Mimi scowled, and shoved the snow into his face before springing up. He always had to have his way! He could never be the gentleman and let the lady have her way, _ever!_ Ugh, so infuriating! Matt stood up laughing like crazy while wiping the moisture from his face.

"Why can't you be like a normal, _nice _boyfriend and just let me have my way for once?"

Matt pressed his lips together trying to tone done his amusement for his girlfriend's 'benefit.' "Now were would the fun be in that? I think because we're both so hardheaded, it just adds up the passion in the relationship."

Mimi flushed, and she smacked his arm. Matt laughed freely at her expression saying, "I wasn't talking about _that, _but I like the way _you_ think." earning him another smack.

"Alright, alright, how about this? We'll have one more fight; who ever forfits, loses, alright?" Matt suggested, trying to hide his smile. Mimi pondered the idea then grinned. "Fine, but first we get five minutes to load up on ammo. Oh and I get the tree as a cover."

"And I get the bench."

"Deal."

Mimi and Matt dash off in different directions, seeking their shelters and beginning at their ammo at once, hoping to come up with the most snowballs. Mimi hastily dropped to her knees, scraping up snow. She peeked around the tree to see Matt behind his bench in the same position only a smile playing on his lips; he looked to see her staring doubtfully, only to grin in return. Mimi scoffed and went back to creating her snowballs.

**O*O*O**

She sighed as she tossed a snowball back and forth between her hands. She sat slumped against the tree waiting for Matt to throw the first one, yet nothing. It had been more than five minutes and she was loosing her patients _fast_. She wasn't even so sure she cared anymore who won or lost; all she wanted to do was go home, change out of these damp cold clothes, drink a cup of hot chocolate, and snuggle by the fire with her Matt.

She stood up and cautiously looked around the tree to see Matt and some _girl _talking! Mimi's face turned red from anger, who did he think he was just leaving her over here like this? Mimi's eyes focused on the girl's face and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head – Jun Motomiya! What in the world? Mimi quickly looked at Matt's face, and suddenly felt relieved to see that he looked uncomfortable and uneasy. He actually looked like he wanted to run away screaming. Mimi couldn't help but feel smug when she saw the longing when he subtly glanced her way. Serves him right.

Reaching down she grabbed a few snowballs and crept up on the conversing pair. Jun was just as dense as she'd thought because she hadn't notice Mimi and she was right in front of her. Mimi's free hand twitched to sock the girl in the nose who looked way to comfortable near _her_ boyfriend. The stupid girl had no idea.

A wicked idea suddenly hit her and she grinned slyly to herself. Oh yeah, she thought. Pulling her arm back she flicked the snowball hitting her target square in the face. Mimi laughed her face full of pure mirth and amusement. She quickly pulled her face into an apologetic and stunned expression, running to the pair's side. "Oh my goodness, Jun. I am so sorry! I was aiming for Matt, I promise!" Mimi said with feigned surprise.

Jun screamed at impact and wiped at her face looking for the soon to be sorry scoundrel. Jun looked to Matt for help then to Mimi, her eyes narrowing at once. Oh great Mimi, she thought sourly. She forced a smile out. "Oh it's nothing Mimi, it's alright."

Mimi laughed now, unable to contain it. Matt startled, looked at Jun then Mimi and burst out laughing himself. Everything was just so priceless; the look on Jun's face, Mimi's insincere innocence. Ha! Once again priceless. He'd have to thank Mimi for saving his rear end later on…

"So you guys are having a snowball fight? I absolutely love the snow! Could I join in?" Jun asked, although she just wanted Matt to herself, she'd deal with Mimi.

Mimi quirked a brow. Jun hang out with her and Matt? Nope, not a chance. "Uh, sorry, Jun. Matt and I were just heading home. Maybe some other time?" Jun's face fell, "Oh alright. Another time then." Mimi almost felt sorry for the girl… _almost. _She smiled a smug smile and grabbed Matt's hand pulling him away.

Matt let her pull him along, eternally grateful for saving him from Jun. This had to be about number seventeen to go on the list. He grimaced when he saw her face, she did not look happy. He was also surprised to see that he didn't know this expression that he usually saw whenever Jun presented herself around them. Great; he was a blind man, fighting a loosing battle. He tugged at her hold making her come to a stop. He looked behind to see Jun had already walked out of the park.

"Sorry Mimi. You know how Jun is." He said still holding her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Mimi hissed in irritation. "Oh so that makes it okay for you to just abandon me in the freezing cold in the middle of our game?"

"You know it's not like that." He replied with a frown. "Mi, this is something bigger than Jun isn't it?"

"No!" she answered too quickly to sound convincing, jerking her hand away.

Matt smiled and reached out for her again, only she backed away. "Mimi, what is it now?" he sighed. Mimi stubbornly shook her head and began to walk away in the direction of her house. Matt groaned loudly. Why did Jun have to come and ruin everything? They were having such a good time, plus he was going to win for a second time!

Matt smiled despite the current situation as he stared at her retreating figure. He ran up to her, and gently as possible, but still aggressively playful, he caught her and he threw themselves to the ground. He turned his body making sure to absorb the impact, with her lying on top, not wanting to squish her. Mimi squealed in surprise as she flew to the white earth, finding herself on Matt. She blinked a few times. Dazed, she found his smirking face. Glaring she pushed his face out of her view. That smug smirk was going to get him into a lot of trouble one day. She kept her hand on the side of his face not allowing him to look up, pressing it deeper in the frozen earth.

Matt managed to let a laugh escape only getting his face pressed further in the snow. Mimi still was angry with him apparently. He knew just how to remedy that. Removing her hand with his left hand, his right curled around her waist holding her tighter. "Mimi," he said with a smile as she tried to pull away. "Tell me what's wrong." Mimi shook her head, pressing her lips together. He grinned at her, brushing her chestnut waves from her face. "You know you want to tell me." Mimi frowned, and then ducked her head into his chest refusing to meet his gaze. A chuckle sounded from his mouth ringing into Mimi's ears, and her hand that was in the snow slowly enclosed on some snow, ready to stuff in his face.

Mimi's gasp was muffled from his chest, and in the next moment she found herself underneath Matt. She stared back incredulously into his hovering eyes. He supported most of his weight on his arms and he nestled his cold face in one side of her hair. His lips pressed right under her ear, "Mimi," he almost crooned. Mimi's breathing came unevenly when he began to kiss along her cheek, down her throat, and back up again. She found it very difficult to remember why she was mad at him in the first place. She was only able to process his lips moving slowly against her skin. Matt smirked, sensing an easy victory, remembering only a short while ago he had been in this same position – nearly giving in, only Mimi wasn't as strong as he was. He grinned, kissing her neck.

"Tell me my sweet. Tell me what's bothering you." He said against her skin before placing another kiss on her pink cheek. Mimi's heart pounded loudly in her chest. That was not nice at all! Using corny endearments?! She remembered the time she had asked him to call her something other than her name or 'Mi' or 'Meems.' He_ rarely_ called her 'my sweet,' or any other cute names, and every time he did she always found her will crumbling, especially since he had chosen _that_ endearment on his _own_ when she demanded he do so. She exhaled in a loud gust, "Fine! I'll tell you." she frowned, dang it – he won…

Matt grinned into her shoulder, waiting for her explanation. Working on composing his face when he finally looked up to see her all red from embarrassment. His eyebrows rose from the scene, he didn't have the slightest idea what was making her react so. He touched her burning face with a gloved hand. "You're blushing?" he asked. Mimi sighed, "Mimi, tell me." He demanded now.

"Ugh, it's embarrassing, I changed my mind, I don't care what you say or do anymore, you can't make me say." She said turning away.

Matt frowned and sighed too; always so stubborn. He took of his glove and pressed his hand to her face. There. He managed to get her to look at him again. "Tell my sweet, please love?" There that ought to do it. Mimi had always been a cheesy romantic and nearly always started hyperventilating when ever he said things like that; it was always a surprise because he hardly ever said such things. He knew he was taking advantage of the situation dirtily but he didn't care, it also wasn't as if he'd rather hang himself for saying such ridiculous things, he didn't really mind. Plus he_ knew_ he would get his way this time…

He heard her intake of breath at the last word he used, and her eyes seemed to melt into a gentle warm stare, that melted his heart. "I just don't like it when girls always throw themselves at you!" Her face turned scarlet and her eyes roamed down, unable to stare at his face. There it was! The laughter she'd been expecting. Matt scoffed a bit, his quite laughter shaking him. This was what the entire tantrum was about? She had been _jealous?_ Ah, priceless.

"Matt shut up!" she mumbled.

Matt pressed his lips together working to keep the laughter down. "So that's what it is?" he asked, "Your jealous?"

Mimi scowled at him, "I am not _jealous_, you egocentric brat."

"Mimi you know better than to be jealous, I'm yours and only yours." he assured, kissing her cheek.

Mimi sighed, darn him! He was doing it again; playing unfair with his sweet kisses and irresistible charm! "I said I'm not jealous! I just don't like girls flinging themselves at you, that's all."

"You do know there are guys throwing themselves at you too?" Matt argued.

Mimi frowned, she had no argument there. Her eyes started to flutter close when he began his rain of kisses along her face again, "You're extremely cute when you're jealous. Your're usually so confident. I've never seen you like this before... It's so amusing."

Mimi scowled to the sky. "I'm glad you take joy in my misery."

"How about we go home? You win?" he asked with a smile, his kiss paused at the corner of her mouth. Mimi ginned and met his lips only for a second, "Alright, thank you!" she bounced up looking at a bewildered Matt. She laughed, "Come on slowpoke. Let's hurry and get dried off."

"Huh…" he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt jipped, nevertheless he grabbed her extended hand and let her pull him up. She didn't release his hand but gripped it tighter, giving him a grin.

They walked in contented silence all the way to her street, occasional glances and smiles thrown at each other. Mimi blew out a breath, watching the white puff flow in front of her. It was definitely getting colder, much to Mimi's discomfort. A few hours ago the sun had began to come out again, but now it was once again hiding, while the temperature dropped. She shivered in her damp frozen clothes and moved into Matt's embrace. He looked down, wrapping his arms around her. Matt sniffled a bit. It _was_ freezing. They were bound to get a fever now.

Matt sighed in relief when Mimi's house came into view; he sped their pace up and looked down at Mimi whose teeth were chattering, "A very exceptional experience." He said to himself. Mimi looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Matt only gave her that very _annoying_ smirk, no further explanation.

Once reaching the warmth of her home, Mimi quickly dashed off to her room, changing into a comfortable _warm _set of pajamas. Matt lingered in the living room. Though her parents were away for Christmas break leaving them the whole house to themselves for two weeks, it still felt weird to be there– alone. Granted they were in college and steady; nevertheless it felt all too real, as if they were already married and living together. He grimaced a little, not that he didn't want to settle down and have a family one day… it wasn't just his top priority at the moment. But then again he couldn't see himself with anyone by Mimi in the next five years.

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs and went into Mimi's bedroom that was wide open. He smiled at Mimi when he saw that she was already in a pair of light pink sweat pants and matching t-shirt. Matt went over to the dresser they shared and pulled out his own gray sweat pants and white t-shirt. Removing his coat, he smirked when he saw Mimi stare longer than necessary when he continued to remove his shirt. "Matt I swear if I see that smirk on your face one more time…" she couldn't even finish her threat.

Much to Mimi's displeasure his smirk became for profound. "Ugh, Matt, you look much prettier when you're smiling instead of smirking. You smirk all the time I'm afraid you're face will stick that way."

Matt grinned, _"Pretty?" _he asked with a raise of his brow. Nice choice of words.

"Yes, Matt, pretty. You are very pretty." This time it was Mimi's turn to smirk. She giggled to herself. "Hurry up and change, and meet me down stairs. I'll have hot chocolate waiting for you." she added a wink before disappearing out the door.

Matt laughed. Pretty… _Pretty? _Since when did he come off pretty? He quickly put only dry clothes and raced down stairs to see Mimi holding two mugs of overflowing marshmallows. "Go overboard much Mimi?" he smiled.

Mimi shook her head with a returning smile, "Nope, just how I like it." She handed him his mug and sat at the counter, patting the seat next to her. He gladly obliged staring at his cup, unsure how to go about it. He frowned putting the thought aside wanting to resume earlier words. "So Mi, you think I'm pretty? Not really the choice of words I'd use."

Mimi smiled licking her chocolate mustache away before speaking, "Of course I think your pretty. And beautiful, and gorgeous, and cute –"

"Those are words to describe a woman," he interrupted with clear amusement. "Let me finish," she snapped. Matt pursed his lips, hiding a growing smile.

"As I was saying, handsome, charming, exquisite, dazzling –"

"Your taking many of the words I'd use to describe you." He interrupted again.

Mimi laughed and took a drink of her hot chocolate, not spilling any of the marshmallows. He looked in amazement. "How did you do that with out dropping any of those marshmallows?"

"Sheer talent my love." She laughed again, picking off the top marshmallow and flicked it straight at his face.

Matt grinned, but went to drink his own mug, only he was unsuccessful when most of the marshmallows tumbled over onto the counter. Mimi laughed and lightly smacked his arm. "Your hopeless."

He scooped up the fallen fluffs then proceeded to stuff them in his mouth. Mimi stared wide eyed. "Still no dinning etiquette I see," she murmured, taking another dainty sip. Matt gulped the remaining down before scoffing. "You think too highly of me. Your probably bound to find disappointment in a lot that I do." He added a sweet smile.

"Your probably right, I mean for someone who's so beautiful your hardly have any manners." She said with obvious distain.

"There you go again. You're the beautiful one. It sounds more flattering when it's directed to woman."

"You know, it's really alright for a guy to be called beautiful and handsome at the same time."

Matt snorted and reached for the marshmallow bag, stuffing another handful in to his mouth. "Yamato Ishida, stop acting like a pig. It practically ruins you!"

"Ruins me how? Besides you're the only one I let loose around." He stated with a mouth full. He wasn't really counting family and his close guy friends.

"Oh, well I am so honored." She grimaced covering his mouth with her hand. He removed her hand and kissed it when all marshmallow traces were gone then put _one_ small marshmallow in his mouth. Mimi gave him an appraising look before taking another sip.

"Don't call me pretty in public." He muttered.

Mimi rolled her eyes was it possible for a grown man to be such a baby? Yes of course it was. "Fine gorgeous,"

Matt groaned "Mimi, you're the gorgeous one."

Mimi didn't answer, sticking her tongue out catching a marshmallow. Matt grinned and poked her in the ribs. "Or how about stunning? Maybe breathtaking? Lovely, divine –"

"Admirable, fetching, marvelous…" Mimi cut in, challenging him. Matt smirked and continued his list with the many words he thought fit Mimi perfectly. "Elegant, bewitching, graceful…"

"Fair, fine, ideal –" Mimi stopped short pursing her lips. Matt reached for the bag of marshmallows and stuffed his face once again, wiggling his eyebrows. Darn him! He was playing dirty again! Stuffing his face like a pig suddenly became contradictory to what she was saying. Stupid prat! She'd show him! She smiled despite herself and continued her list. "Striking, brilliant, dreamy, hot, sexy…"

Matt decided to butt in, "You stole some of mine, definitely hot and sexy." This time it was Mimi's turn to smirk.

"Not to mention you're also absolutely exquisite, enchanting, and captivating too." He let the words hang in the air as he watched her face flush. Mimi couldn't help herself, those were such bold and beautiful words… did he really see her that way?

She couldn't look him in the eye, "Entrancing, flawless, incomparable… um…" Mimi racked her brain for more words, "pretty." She finally looked at him and smirked, then smiled when she saw his eyes swimming with emotion. Here they were just throwing out words that reminded them of each other, yet it was so much more. It was hard to believe she appeared all these words to him. He too could hardly imagine he looked that way to her.

"Rare, precious, adorable…" Matt paused looking for the right word.

Mimi took it upon herself to squeeze in a few more, "Darling, outstanding, sweet…" Mimi paused too, looking for the perfect word.

Matt and Mimi finally met gazes, exchanging the word they thought would do justice…

Mimi breathed, "Heavenly."

Matt whispered, "Perfect."

Mimi could only think this creature sitting in front of her was far more angel than human and she hardly deserved someone so heaven bound. Matt's thoughts ran along the same line, the girl placed barely a foot from his eyes seemed to have to faults or flaws, too perfect that his heart ached. He barely deserved her.

Matt gasped when found himself fall against the hard floor. He groaned reaching for his backside – very unpleasant fall. He frowned up at Mimi who sat in her chair laughing hysterically. Mimi had rudely shoved a fistful of marshmallows into Matt's face during the one time he didn't have his mouth open. Great! She was getting revenge for his very ungentlemanly acts earlier. Peh…

He began to get up but found another weight land on his chest, pinning him down. Mimi giggled and kissed his neck, lying next to him on the kitchen floor. "You know I love you right?" she said.

Matt sighed, his own love for the girl flowing through him, "As I love you." She giggled again, kissing his chin. Matt couldn't help but frown, when was she finally going to give him a real kiss? Contrary to the fact that her lips_ had _actually at one point touched his own, but he hardly called that a kiss.

Turning his head, he sought out her lips, but she was already up sprinkling marshmallows down his face. He stared up at her bewildered. Since when did she get so fast with out him noticing? He jumped up, but she was already running for the living room. Grabbing his own bag of ammo he chased after her, through the threshold to have a storm of marshmallows engulf him. He behind her peals of laughter he heard her shout, "And that's how ya do it Ishida!" he looked to see her bag was now empty. Ah… now she had now more ammo left, leaving her defenseless. And here he stood with a full bag… hmmm, what are the odds?

Mimi seemed to realize this the same moment he did and squeaked, running for cover. Matt cheered and chased after throwing handfuls when in reaching distance. Mimi ducked and weaved around the furniture; making her way to the front door she ripped it open and gasped. There outside it was snowing twice a hard and the snow looked to be a foot deep. Mimi's eyes widened. It hadn't looked like this in the morning. Sure it snowed enough for a snowball fight but this… everything was so _white_ and sparkling. It was so _pretty._ Truly a winter wonder land, Mimi thought. Every inch of the neighborhood must have been covered in the white blanket.

Mimi turned when she felt Matt's breath next to her ear. "Amazing isn't it?" he murmured, their game for the moment forgotten. Mimi smiled, actually enjoying the cold air brush against her. Matt grinned and pushed Mimi – slippers and all – into the frozen snow. Mimi squealed and turned to glare at him. He laughed and ran out, grabbing her hand pulling her outside further. They fell in what was assumed Mimi's front lawn, laughing together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment. Mimi sighed not caring about the cold pressed against her back and rolled over to look at Matt.

He stared back, both unable to speak anymore. They both thought _finally _when Matt pulled her face to his in an instant, kissing with such a fiery passion that might have possibly melted all of Japan's frozen streets. Neither would have noticed.

* * *

Sorry for many errors, I didn't have time to _really _go through and edit, I only went through once. So tell me what you thought and make my day or down it, depending on what you write. *Smiles* Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
